Seven Years In Hell
by ZAFT SOLDIER 110
Summary: What if Cagalli gets captured by ZAFT. What would Kira do to get her to safety. What if Kira falls for Cagalli. Rated M for Strong language K/C A/L
1. Confusion

**7 Years In Hell**

**Chapter 1 Confusion**

"I don't want you involved in this war." said Kira with his sister looking at him as if he was crazy.

"But...?"

"I don't want to explain it Cagalli." Kira interrupted.

"I...I just don't want you hurt." Kira admitted.

"Okay." said Cagalli with a sad face,"I wont get involved."

**"END FLASHBACK"**

Kira was looking out of the hull window of the ArchAngel untill Marrue Romius breaks his train of thought.

"Are you all right?" asked Marrue

"Yes..." Kira responds

"No your not." Marrue interrupts without any hesitation.

All of a sudden the Arch Angel was attacked. Marrue fell onto Kira. He grabs a hold of her so she didn't hit the window.

"Are you alright?" asked Kira

"Yes." Marrue answered.

Kira took off down the hall almost running down multiple crew members. After three minutes of running he finally reaches the

Mobil Suite hanger. He changes into the pilot suit his sister gave him before he left. He jumped into the Strike Freedom, but

when the canopy closed the mobil suit fell to the ground. A bit shaken up Kira stepped on the booster module and launched

out of the hanger.

When Kira flew out of the ArchAngel he turned on the Phase Shift Armor. He looked back to see the Strike Rough launch as

well.

"What in the hell is going on." Kira thought "I thought I told her to stay at home."

"Kira where in the hell are you." said the pilot of the Strike Rough

"Marrue who is piloting the Strike Rough?" asked Kira

"I am" she responded with a confident tone.

During the fight Kira always mistaken Marrue for Cagalli especially when she shot down multiple GINNs at once.


	2. Cagalli's Reskue

**Chapter 2 Cagalli's Rescue**

Durring the fight Kira and Marrue destroied 20 GINNs each. ZAFT was furious at that loss, but then the chairman got a brilliant

but twisted idea. He made a comm. channal to the ArchAngel, and Kira intersepted the transmission.

"ArchAngel" The chairman started, "I am just far ..."

The transmission was cut off so that is what Kira only herd.

"Damn" Kira said outloud.

You could hear the frustration in his voice. Kira walked to the elevator leading to the bridge of the ArchAngel. Kira rode up to

the bridge hoping that it didn't deal with Cagalli. The door opend and Kira stormed out

"Marrue what the fuck did he say?" Kira asked anger in his voice.

"You don't want to know." said Marrue in a calm voice.

"What inthe hell did he say!" Kira said in a demanding voice.

Marrue let out a loud sigh. "Allright come with me Kira." Marrue said as she started to walkout of the bridge.

Kira and Marrue walked to the Mobil Siut hanger in silence.

"Get ready for launch." Marrue told Kira.

"What?" Kira questiond.

"Cagalli is in danger." Marrue responded

"SHIT!" You could tell Kira was angery just by the sound of his voice.

He climbed into the Strike Freedom. Athrun,Shinn, Dearka, Yezac, Luna, and Stellar all offerd to help Kira find Cagalli. Kira told

the group that she was being held in a Zaft ship at Yellow 15 about 100 miles away.

The group got to the ship in about 20 minutes. The group devised a strategy that Luna and Stellar would protect the unpiloted

Strike Freedom and Athrun, Shinn, Dearka and Yezac would fight off any other units that fought back.

When they all arived at the targeted destination the seven pilots got into position for the assult agenst the ship. Kira went in

full speed and blasted two Mobil Siuts once they left the ship he also shot a hole into the Naska class ship. Kira, Luna, and

Stellar stopped by the gaping hole in the hull. When Kira opened the canopy Luna's Zaku fired the 190mm Anie Cannon. Kira

took cover in the Strike Freedom.

'Holy shit' Kira thought.

After the shot was taken Kira pushed himself into the largh hole he made moments ago.

Kira romed the ship untill he reached a door that said "PRIZON BLOCK" Kira forced open the door as quietly as he could. He

started to walk in and saw two figures in a cell. One was sitting on the bed that was provided and the other seemed to be

talking to the other. Kira eged forward and stopped when he herd the conversation.

"It's time for your execution Ms.Atha." Kira's eyes widend when the gaurd lifted his sidearm. Kira quickly drew his gun pivoted

from behind the wall and shot the gaurd in the back of the head. Cagalli looked at Kira in horror not knowing he is her brother.

Cagalli couldent see his face so she thought he would shoot her. Kira stepped forward and Cagalli stepped back until Kira's

face could be seen in the light on the wall.

"Kira!" Cagalli yelled as she jumped forwardand wrapped her arms around his neak.

"Where were you." Cagalli cried out.

"Sorry," Kira started, "Sorry I was gone for so long." Kira hugged his sister to sooth her from crying.

"Cagalli do you want to come back?" Kira asked

"But you said..." "Forget what I said." Kira interrupted "We need you." said Kira "Athrun needs you I...I need you...please?"

Kira asked nearly wispering in her ear.

"Okay Ill come back" Cagalli reasoned


	3. ZAFT's Plan

**Chapter 3 "ZAFT'S PLAN"**

Kira and Cagalli made it back to the Strike Freedom with minimul resistance. Kira opened the canopy to the cockpit and

Kira entered then he looked up and offered his hand to Catalli. Cagalli took the offered hand and she was pulled into the Mobil

Siute. Kira tried to make room for her but unfortunetly he couldn't

"You'll need to sit on my lap Cagalli" Kira informed her

"What!" Cagalli protested.

Kira grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on his lap.

"We don't have time." and Kira flew away from the ZAFT ship befor it violently selfdistructed. When the three Mobil Siutes left

they where cought up in a large fight. Athrun and Shinn where Having trouble with some Zakus and Luna and Stellar left to

help them. Kira went to help Diarka and Yezac who were trying to disable a warship. Diarka fired the Anti-Ship Shotgun but he

lost power and the Phase Shift Armor deactivated. The main cannons of the ship aimed at him. Yesac pushed Dearka out of the

way and the cannon fired and he was killed. Yezac's last words were

" Diarka leave please." He said these words before his helmet filled with blood.

"YEZAC!" Kira yelled out as he cought the Buster.

After the fight everybody just felt like breaking down. Diarka took it the worst. He wound up crying all night with his wife

Miriallia. The next morning everybody calmed down. Marrue gave Dearka the day off so he slept all day. Kira was in his room

when his door opened wich starteled him. Cagalli walked in and she looked like she was going to cry.

"You allright?" Kira asked walking up to her.

When Kira was close enough Cagalli threw her arms around Kira's neak and started crying on her brothers shoulder.

"Kira," Cagalli started "Athrun's missing." she said in a quiet voice.

"WHAT!" Kira said raising his voice. "How long?"Kira asked his sister.

"Three hours." Cagalli cried.

"Okay Cagalli I need you to do me a favor?" Kira asked Cagalli.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked back.

"I need you to stay in this room," Kira started explaining to Cagalli wile handing her a comunicator.

"This comunicator only works in this room," continued Kira

"If you are hungery my fridge is always stocked, theres got to be something you like in it..."

"What about if I got to go to the bathroom?" Cagalli interuptetd

"It's to your left. Do you understand that I need you here." explained Kira once agean.

"Okay" Cagalli said.

Kira turned around to leave.

"Kira wait?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes?" Kira questioned as he turned around.

"Hold out your hand?" Cagalli asked her brother.

"Why?" Kira questioned back.

"Just hold out your hand please?" begged Cagalli.

Kira let out his hand. Cagalli placed something in his hand. It resembeled a marrune stone on a silver chain.

"This is your Halmaiyan Amulet I can't keep this." Kira said in a low tone.

"Please Kira I want you to have it. It will keep you safe." Cagalli explained. "By the way do you have the ring Lacus gave you?" She asked her brother.

"How'd you know about that?" Kira asked.

"I saw you wearing it a fiew days ago." said Cagalli.

Kira reached into his right pocket and put it on his right hand. On the ring eched in it is Lacus' and Cagalli's names. On the

inside of the ring was Kira's and Athrun's names. Between the girl's names was a dimond. Kira turned around the Halmayan

Amulet still in his hand. While he put the amulet on he said, "I'll bring Athrun back. Dead or alive he will return and so will I, and thankyou."

Kira made a half turn and kissed Cagalli on the forehead. The blonde haired girl blushed a light red. She looked at the

amuled hanging around her brothers neak. It shined a light pink. Cagalli kissed Kira on the cheek and wispered in his ear "Be safe."

The brunet boy blushed a deep red. Kira thanked Cagalli once agean. Kira put the transmitter over his ear. Cagalli did

the same. Cagalli sat on Kira's bed as he left the room. Kira tested the connection

"Cagalli can you hear me?" Kira asked Cagalli

"Yes." she responded.

Kira left the ArchAngel. Kira and Cagalli kept talking untill Kira found Athrun's Mobil Siut the Inanate Justace. It was inactive,

damaged, and abandond. Then an incoming message got Kiras attention. The message was from OARB and read,

"Kira this is Athrun. Tell Cagalli I love her and that I am fine. Tell her I will be back in about a week. I am making her a

new Mobil Siut. Tell her not to worry about me. Athrun Zala."

Kira turned arround and returned to the ArchAngel unfortunetly it was attacked by a large ZAFT Mobil Siut the ZGMF-

X1233 Ultamate Destroy Gundam or UDG for short. Cagalli was watching the whol fight. Kira fired a beam at the head of the

UDG and destroyed it. The UDG fired an asortment of beam weapons but the Strike Freedom doged every shot and threw a

metal pipe into the canopy and killed the pilot and the UDG exploded with violent force. Kira returned to the ArchAngel.

Kira ran to his room but he couldn't find Cagalli. Kira searched the entire room but when he came to the closed bathroom

door he herd the shower running. Kira waited outside the bathroom untill she was finished. Kira met Cagalli outside the

bathroom. She was only wearing a bathtowel.

"Did you find him?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes but..." "But what?" Cagalli yelled.

"He is on Earth. He is in OARB." Kira explained to Cagalli.

"Oh sorry." Cagalli apologised.

"No need to apologise." said Kira.

"Yes I didn't need to yell." Cagalli protested.

Cagalli threw her arms around Kira's neak for the second time that day.

"Thankyou for looking for Athrun." Cagalli said to her brother.

"No problem." Kira responded.

Kira was going to say something else but was stopped by Cagalli kissing him on the lips. The kiss lasted for at least five

seconds.

"Sorry" Cagalli apologised.

Kira let out a slight laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Cagalli in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing it's that, I never expected to get kissed by my sister." Kira told Cagalli.

Then Kira looked at the door quickly. He ran to the door quietly. He opened the door and punched someone in the face.

"OWW," said the man. "what the fuck was that for." he said in a familiar voice.

"Athrun what the hell where you doing outside my fucking door?" Asked Kira angerly.

"I wanted to surprise you two," Athrun started to explain. "but I herd you two talking so I thought I would listen in."

"So you allright?" asked Kira

"No you broke my fucking nose!" Athrun yelled.

"Well let me fix it." Kira sugjested.

"Hell no you broke it I can't trust you to fix it..." "Damnit Athrun just let him fix your damn nose." Cagalli interupted.

"Fine." Athrun finnaly gave in.

Kira grabbed a medical kit from the tabel and started. Kira warned Athrun that it would hurt. Kira stuck a Q-tip in each

nostril holding them with his index finger and thumb. He twisted his hand putting the bones back into place. Athrun yelled and

cursed at the pain.

"Allright you need to go to the medical bay and get that checked out." Kira told Athrun "Fine, and thankyou." Athrun responded.

(MEANWILE ON A ZAFT SHIP)

"We need to destroy the ArchAngel" said a ZAFT officer.

"How do you suppose we do that?" asked a ZAFT commander.

"We send the entire army." explained the officer.

"Done." the commander claimed.


	4. Cagalli's Frustraition

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD or GS just the story**

**Chapter 4 "Cagalli's Frustration**

Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, and Athrun where given a week off so they went to Cagalli's home. They were talking in the dinning room,

all exept Kira who was cooking in the kichen.

"Why are we here Kira?" asked Cagalli.

"So we can get some time away from the battlefield." Kira responded in a calm voice.

"What's the point," Cagalli started. "We'll only be going back..." "We need a break from all the damn fighting." Kira interupted.

"Whatever," Cagalli started agean erritated by her brother's words. "I'm going for a walk."

About an hour later Kira started to get worried about Cagalli untill he herd someone on the front porch. Kira got ready to

open the door. The footsteps suddnenly stopped. Kira knew something was up. The person started to open the door and Kira

flung open the door and kicked the person. The person fell to the ground and landed face up.

"What the fuck was that for, Damm?" The person yelled in pain.

"Cagalli, what the hell are you doing sneaking around like that?" Kira asked his sister who is trying to stand.

"I was just coming home." Cagalli snapped back "Can you stand?" Kira asked frustrated at what he just did.

"Yes." Cagalli said back holding on to the door.

"Let me help you?" Kira asked "Fuck no, you just dropped kicked me I can't trust you now." Cagalli yelled.

"Quiet Lacus and Athrun are sleeping." Kira told Cagalli.

"Kira can you help me to my room?" Cagalli said desprately.

"I thought you couldn't trust me." Kira said jokingly. "Forget it." Cagalli said erritated.

Cagalli started to walk inside but when she let go of the door she fell.

"Cagalli." Kira said wile running to catch her.

Kira cought her, his arm was arround her shoulders the other arm lifted her legs up into the air. Kira was now standing with

Cagalli in his arms. Cagalli put her arms around Kira's neak to keep herself from falling out of his arms.

"Kira?" Cagalli questioned while blushing a light red. "You said you needed help." Kira said in a calm voice.

Kira carried Cagalli to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. Kira went to turn arround but was stopped by Cagalli grabbing on

to his hand. "Kira where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to get Lacus so she can take a look at your injury." Kira informed his sister.

"Kira don't waike her. You do it..." "Cagalli I can't." Kira interupted.

"Why not were siblings thers nothing wrong with it." Cagalli protested. "All right fine!" Kira finaly gave in to Cagallis wish.

Kira lifted Cagalli's shirt to reveal a large biruse on her stomach.

"Cagalli does this biruse hurt?" asked Kira blushing.

"No." Cagalli responded nearly in a wisper.

"Okay I'm going to get you a bag of ice for that biruse." Kira informed Cagalli. Cagalli noded her hed as if she understood.

Kira walked to the kitchen and grabbed a large plastic bag from one of the cubbords. He then went to the freezer and got a

hand full of ice. He then tied a knot at the top of the bag so no ice wouldn't fall out.

Kira walked back to Cagalli's room with the bag of ice.

"Cagalli I got your bag of ice." Kira said as he opened Cagalli's door.

"Okay, thanks Kira." Cagalli said to Kira as he walked up to her. Kira placed the bag on Cagalli's birused stomach.

"SHIT! Thats cold!" Cagalli said as Kira placed the bag on her stomach.

"Leave the ice on. It'll reduce swelling, and get rid of the nasty biruse, sorry about that." Kira explained.

"Allright" Cagalli started, "I love you." Cagalli said in a wisper.

"What was that?" Kira asked with a confused fase.

"Scuse me?" Cagalli also questioned.

"Say that agean?" Kira made clear that he was wondering what she just said seconds earlier.

"I said I forgive you." Cagalli lied

"Thanks Cagalli." Kira said in a low voice.

Cagalli looked up at Kira and looked into his violet eyes. "Kira...Kira, um, I'm going to go and sit outside on the porch."

Cagalli stood from her bed holding the bag of ice on her still bare stomach. She started to walk out the door untill Kira

grabbed a hold of her hand. Kira spun her around so she faced him.

"Kira what are..." Cagalli couldn't finish her sentince because Kira had kissed her on the lips.

Cagalli returned the kiss. A fiew seconds later Kira sepperated the kiss.

"I know what you said earlier and I got to thinking what if we aren't siblings. Just think about

it okay." Kira said and let go of her hand.

Cagalli left the room with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, not pain but something els.

About fifteen minuts of pondering his thoughts Kira fell asleap on Cagalli's bed.

About three minuts later Cagalli came into her room. She saw a sleeping Kira on her bed.

Cagalli coulden't help but laugh quietly at him. Cagalli walked silently to the edge of the bed worried that she would wake

him. She crawled in beside him and put her arm arround him for warmth and fell asleap.

Cagalli woke up about two hours later. She noteced that Kira is still asleap.

Cagalli then shoved Kira off the bed. Kira landed with a deep grunt.

Kira poked his head up to see his sister laughing her head off.

"What the fuck was that for?" Kira yelled not trying to wake Athrun and Lacus.

"I don't know just havin' some fun." Cagalli said still laughing.

"Anyways you needed to wake up, your sleeping in my bed."

"How's the biruse?" Kira asked in a worried tone. Cagalli lifted her shirt to see how the biruse looked.

It was a light yellow almost gone.

"KIRA?" a femail voice called frome down stairs.

"I'll be back, stay here." Kira told Cagalli. Cagalli noded her head to show she understood.

Kira went out of the room and saw Marrue looking for him.

"Yes" Kira said calmly. "I have something to discuss with you and Cagalli." Marrue told Kira

"I'll go and get her." Kira told Marrue.

Kira walked up to Cagalli's door and told her that it was Marrue and that she has something to tell them.

Then Kira and Cagalli walked down the stairs trying to hide thier feelings for one another.

The three sat at the tabel in the middle of the house.

The first thing that they discussed was theat they needed to fight agean, wich the two didn't have a problem with.

The second was thier relationship.

"Kira, Cagalli?" Marrue started

"Yes." Kira and Cagalli Said in unison. Thier faces went red at this.

"I went thrue Mue's paper documents and saw that he did a DNA test on the both of you. The document said

it was done on Kira's request." "Yes." Kira responded calmly.

"Kira?" Cagalli questioned. Kira took a deep breth. "I...I love you Cagalli, and not the

family love either." Kira started explaining.

"I...I don't know what to say." Cagalli said confused. "Call me incain, sick, or crazy I don't care..."

Kira was interupted by Marrue clearing her throat "Sorry about that." Kira said in a low voice as if he was

just scolded by his mother. "That's okay." Marrue said in a reasurring voice. "What about the results?" Cagalli asked.

"Right," Marrue started "The results of the test says that you two arn't related at all." Marrue explained.

The two teens looked at one another in confusion. "What about that picture Dad gave Cagalli?" Kira asked

with a confused look on his face. "That only proves that you two where together at a yong age." Marrue explained.

"I talked to your mother Kira." Marrue said. Kira looked up in surprise. "What did you say?" Kira asked.

He looked even more confused. "They said that Cagalli was adopted when her parents died."

Cagalli looked at Marrue in frustration. "What happened to my parrents?" Cagalli asked "That dosen't matter." Kira said

"We have eachother." Cagalli rested her head on Kira's shoulder. "Yea." She said slowly.

'I can now show my real feelings to him' Cagalli thought to herself.

That is my fourth chapter. Hope you all like it


	5. ZAFT's Demise

I had a review saying that I need work on grammar. Yea I know my grammar sucks!! Dont rub it in.

Other than that thanks for the wonderful two reviews so far.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Seed Or Gundam Seed Destiny (I WISH)

**Chapter 5 "ZAFT's Demise"**

On the shuttle headed to the ArchAngel Kira and Cagalli sat in silence other than the light music playing in the cabin of the

craft. Kira looked at Cagalli and she is sleeping on his shoulder. The craft stopped in the ArchAngel's hanger.

"Cagalli." Kira said shaking his sleeping girlfriend gently.

"Cagalli." Kira said again. "What is it?" Cagalli asked in a light voice.

"We're thear." Kira said in a loving voice.

Cagalli's amber eyes shot open "OH Shit!" She said groggily. Cagalli tried standing but couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked worried. "I can't stand. I'm too stiff to stand." Cagalli said now fully awake.

Kira unbuckeled her seatbelt and lifted her out of the seat like he did on earth ten hours ago.

Kira carried Cagalli out into the hanger where Athrun and Lacus just starred. Lacus and Athrun got in the way of the two.

"Kira what in the hell are you doing?" Athrun asked Kira. "What does it look like?" Kira asked back.

"Kira what is this?" Lacus also asked. "Athrun reach in my left pocket please?" Athrun looked at Kira in confusion then

he did. Athrun pulled out a small box then opened it.

"Kira what is this?" Athrun asked. "Lacus Clyne will you marry Athrun, and please think about this before you answer."

Kira asked Lacus hesetently.

"UM... Yes." she said hesitantly. " Kira may I ask why you want me to marry your girlfriend?" asked Athrun.

"I'll show you." Kira said. Then Kira lent down and kissed Cagalli.

"But you are family aren't you." asked a very familiar voice. Kira suddenly looked at the man.

"Mwe?" Kira questioned. "Yea...It's me Kid." Mwe said "No...What happened to you?" Kira asked.

"I don't know exactly." Mwe started "Hey kid you need to get some rest. You and your girlfriend go to your room

to get some rest." Kira nodded and walked off.

Kira carried Cagalli to their new room. When Kira and Cagalli got to the door they both noticed the note

hanging from the metal inbox.

Cagalli took the note out of the box and held it so Kira could read it out loud. "Kira, Cagalli I know you two are

going through alot due to the recent info on your family. Be in the hanger at 800 hours. I have a surprise for you two.

Marrue Romius." Kira looked at Cagalli and they both shrugged their shoulders in unison.

Kira opened the door with the hand that held Cagalli's shoulders. The door slid open and revealed a dark room.

Kira put Cagalli on her feet and drew his gun. He then turned on the lights and no one was in the room. Kira scanned the

room and still saw no one. Cagalli walked over to the bed and sat on it. "Mind as well get some sleep." Kira said faceing

Cagalli. She nodded and walked to the bathroom to change out of her uniform. Kira just took off his shirt and jacket and

sat on the bed. "Kira what's wrong babe?" asked Cagalli sitting next to him. Kira looked at Cagalli and noteced

she is only wearing a green tanktop and her underwear.

Kira smiled at Cagalli and laid down on the bed. He motioned her to lay down as well and she did.

They fell asleep until Kira's cell phone rang. Kira looked at it then placed it on the night stand.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Cagalli asked. "No." Kira said quietly. "Kira what's the time?" Cagalli finally asked.

Kira took a look at his cellphone. "OH! SHIT it's 800 hours on the nose!" Kira yelled Kira ran to put his shirt on and just

grabbed his jacket.

"Cagalli hurry up we'll be late!" Kira yelled. Cagalli ran out of the bathroom.

"Wear in the hell is my pants?" She yelled at Kira. "I don't know."Kira said turning around and opening

one of the drawers in the dresser. Kira pulled out a black skirt for her to wear. "Hear put this on." Kira told

Cagalli. "Hell no!" Cagalli protested. "Why not?" Kira asked in a questioning voice.

"I hate dresses and skirts." Cagalli said in a low voice. "Just put it on for today. Anny ways I want to see you

in it." Kira said convincingly. "All right fine I'll wear it." Cagalli said annoyed.

Cagalli put on the skirt and left the room with Kira. They ran to the hanger and they stopped at

the entrance to catch their breath. They both entered the hanger and walked down the stairs hand in hand.

When they both got to the bottom of the stairs they noticed a section of the hanger darkened.

In the darkened area had two silhouettes of Gundam Mobil Suits. The lights turned on revealing the new Mobil Suits.

Kira and Cagalli borded them instantly. Cagalli's is the Strike Falcon. It is red with pure silver joints, and the eyes

are green. On the back it has a large Ion cannon. It has two beam rifles, and an energy shield on each arm.

The beam sabers are located in the wrists. The wings look like an eagle's wings. Kira's Gundam is called the Ultimate Strike.

The chest is blue with black detailing, The waist is red with a wight finishing. The legs are wight with grey detailing.

The arms are wight with black detailing. The feet looked just like the Strike's, red with wight finishing.

It has two Strike beam rifles. On the back it has two sets of Freedom wings.

Then the alarm sounded and Kira and Cagalli launched out of the ArchAngel. They both engaged the enemy.

The first wave of Mobil Siutes were just Zakues. Then there were Zakues and DINNs. The last wave was Zakues, DINNs,

and GINNs. Finnaly after both of tose waves where finished the warships where shooting at them.

Cagalli had to return to the ArchAngel due to her MS being severely damaged. Everything on the Strike Falcon was

gone but the right leg. Cagalli looked out of her MS and saw the Ultimate Strike follow her, the PS armor was down.

When Kira landed Cagalli noteced that the cockpit was blasted open. Kira looked out and saw Cagalli and smiled sweetly

to tell her he is okay. Then they saw Neon Gennisiss appear out of no wear. Then Kira got a strange idea. Kira grabbed

his laptop and took off down the hall, Cagalli was running after him. Kira stopped at the bridge elevator and rode it up to the

bridge. Kira hooked his laptop to the ArchAngels main super computer and started to type in codes.

After fifteen minutes of typing he finlay found what he was trying to find. Kira moved Genesis so that

it aimed at the warships. Kira fired Gennisiss at the enemy warships, and destroyed them.

Their was nothing left but scrap metal. Kira also wound up selfdistructing Genesis. Cagalli looked at Kira in horror.


	6. End Of Hell

**Chapter 6 "End Of Hell"**

"What the hell was that?" asked Muw.

"I just fired Gennisiss" Kira explained. "Why Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"If I didn't we'd all be dead right now." Kira said calmly.

Kira looked at Cagalli and hugged her. "I did it to protect you Cags" Kira said as he releced her.

"Kira why do you fight?" Cagalli asked curiosly. This question came to a surprise for Kira.

"That was compleatly random" Kira said in a joking tone.

All of a suden the door to the bridge opened and Dearka was holding a silver haired man in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me Yezac was alive?" Diarca asked in a calm voice.

"Kira, I have been wanting to thank you for saving me." Yezac said slowly.

"It wasn't a problem Yezac." Kira responded. "I can stand Dearca." Dearka set Yezac on his feet so he was standing.

Yezac walked forward to face Kira. "Hold out your hand Yamato." Yezac stated bluntly yet cold.

Kira held out his hand. Yezac placed something in Kira's hand.

"I want you to have this for saving my life." Yezac said as he placed it in his hand.

It was a silver chain with a cross on it.

"Thanks Yezac, but I allready have one." Kira said showing Yezac the one arround his neak.

"Anyways I wasn't the only one that helped." Kira said pointing to Cagalli.

Yezac noded his head to the both of them. Kira turned arround and put the chain on Cagalli's neak.

(Later That Year)

Kira and Cagalli where living in Cagalli's home and living well. Cagalli was cooking in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Called Kira from the other room.

About two minuts later Athrun and Lacus walked into the kitchen with Kira behind them.

"Oh. my God. I...I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so." Cagalli said exidedly.

"We thought we would surprise you two" Lacus said, "And we have some good news."

"What is it Lacus?" Kira asked. " Athrun and I are married." Lacus said in a cherrful voice.

Kira and Cagalli were speechless. Finally Cagalli spoke out.

"Congtadulations!" and hugged Lacus quicker than you could blink.

Kira offered his hand to Athrun. Instead Athrun hugged Kira. After all that was done they ate dinner with a slight

conversation on what Kira and Cagalli were planning for the future nothing spetial.

After dinner they all sat around a small coffie table. then Lacus spoke up.

"So you two want to get married." "We will pay for everything." Athrun added

"I don't know..." said Kira, but was cut off by Cagalli "Shure we will." Cagalli said wit exitment in her voice.

"Kira would you go for a walk with me. It'll only take Five minuts?" asked Athrun.

"Shure." Kira responded and got up to walk out the door.

They went outside and Athrun gave Kira a small box. "Give this to Cagalli." Athrun said with no hesetation.

Kira knew what to do. Kira went back inside. Athrun following a fiew feet behind.

Kira gave Cagalli the box and opened it for her revealing a bieutiful dimond ring.

"Cagalli will you marry me?" Kira asked. "Yes!" Cagalli blurted out throwing her arms around Kira not wanting to let go.

Kira and Cagalli got married two months later. Kira became Head Representative on Oarb.

Thier was no other wars but one. "But that is for another story."

**END!!**

Yes Yezac is still alive.

For my first fan fic I think this one turned out pretty good.


End file.
